


Mycroft's Post Secret

by ParanoidPedant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidPedant/pseuds/ParanoidPedant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft does something downright uncivilized and sends it to Post Secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Post Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Middle Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292898) by [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/pseuds/Boeshane42). 



Inspired by [Middle Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/292898).

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I thought poor hygiene was what was wrong with this whole scenario.


End file.
